Behind those eyes
by Akira Souchi
Summary: Bayang-bayang tentang Sasuke selalu menghantui Naruto. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto beserta karakter didalamnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

"Terima ini !" teriak Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulan ke arah lawan yang mirip dirinya. Poof..seketika sosok di hadapannya berubah menjadi kepulan asap, tidak cukup hanya dengan satu lawan, masih tersisa seratus dirinya yang harus di hadapi.

Aku harus menjadi kuat, lebih kuat lagi pikirnya. Sasuke, aku harus membawamu pulang ke Konoha. Dia kesal karena usahanya selalu gagal, setiap kali mereka bertemu dan bertarung satu sama lain, Sasuke dengan mudah mengalahkan dirinya. Apa yang salah? padahal dirinya sudah berlatih keras selama tiga tahun ini.

"Sasuke, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu kali ini" sesumbar Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto, itu hal yang mustahil terjadi" balas Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Mereka berdua melakukan ritual dimana Naruto yang menantang ditanggapi oleh Sasuke dan selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan Naruto. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak mengganggu Sasuke dengan permintaannya sampai dia puas bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kamu mati" ucap Sasuke lemah, tangannya mengusap pipi Naruto. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh jarum serangan dari Haku, darah berlumuran keluar dari lukanya.

"Naruto, aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu" untuk pertama kalinya mata Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang sombong dan arogan itu akhirnya mengakui dirinya sebagai saingan. Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sama ketika guru Iruka tidak menganggapnya sebagai Kyuubi dan memberikan pelindung kepala tanda dia lulus ujian genin.

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, berlatih dari pagi sampai saat ini membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Kakinya tidak kuat menopang berat badannya, akibatnya tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur. Dia membalikkan badan sehingga posisinya telentang. Matanya menatap langit, sudah sejak lama mendung menutupi matahari. Tetes-tetes air yang ringan turun, tangannya tergeletak di samping kiri kanan, tidak di hiraukan tubuhnya menjadi basah.

"Sasuke, kamu adalah temanku" ucap Naruto ketika berhasil mengejar Sasuke di Lembah Akhir. "Kita bisa berlatih bersama menjadi kuat bersama karena itu jangan pergi ke Orochimaru!"

"Teman? apakah kau bisa memberiku kekuatan, tidak kan?" kata Sasuke sinis. "Hanya Orochimaru yang bisa memberikan kekuatan yang aku butuhkan untuk membalas dendam pada Itachi" tambahnya.

"Orochimaru hanya memanfaatkanmu!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Pertarungan mereka berdua pun tidak terelakkan.

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras menahanku, terpaksa aku harus menyingkirkanmu" seketika chidori di tangan Sasuke menghantam dada kiri Naruto. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sasuke mengatakan dia harus membunuh sahabat terbaiknya untuk dapat memperoleh kekuatan Uchiha yang sebenarnya tapi dia menolak. Sebab jika dia melakukannya, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Itachi.

Saat rasengan dan chidori bertemu, tampak Naruto dan Sasuke kecil berjanji sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking, keduanya tersenyum. Setelah itu Naruto hilang kesadaran, samar-samar dia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya, entah siapa. Bermacam-macam emosi terpancar dari tatapan itu, marah, penyesalan, kecewa, ketakutan dan bahagia barcampur jadi satu. Ketika membuka mata yang di lihatnya hanya guru Kakashi yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbelalak dari lamunannya. "Sasuke !" teriak Naruto. Kepalanya menengok kiri kanan, yang ada hanya hamparan rumput, ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang kencang, cuaca bertambah gelap.

"Ah, bodohnya aku, dia tidak mungkin di sini" kata Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sesaat tadi dia yakin merasakan cakra Sasuke ada di sekitar sini. Apa mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya sendiri. Perutnya berbunyi tanda lapar, perlahan Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. "Dingin sekali" gumamnya sambil merapatkan jaket, Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

Di balik pohon tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Sepasang mata melihat kepergian Naruto. Warnanya merah dengan tiga koma berputar. Rambutnya hitam, ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat di tebak. Simbol di belakang bajunya berbentuk kipas dengan warna separuh merah dan separuh putih. Perlahan sosok tersebut memudar berubah menjadi selembar kertas berbentuk manusia dan melayang jatuh ke tanah. Tidak lama kemudian sepercik api berwarna hitam muncul membakar habis kertas tersebut. Hujan turun bertambah deras di sertai angin yang kencang seolah ingin menghapus kejadian hari itu.

TAMAT.


End file.
